Athene
Name Athene Vun’Kuddah Age Younger than Irial Weight 100lb, is altered when height is changed Height 5’0”, can be altered but doesn’t unless she wishes to be smaller Species Slaugh “Pure Race” Appearance Eye Color: Silver Hair Color: Black Distinguishing Marks: None that can be seen outside the fact of her looks are what one would not expect but she presents as 'ethereally beautiful' Personality Sweet disposition unless angered; Doesn’t trust easily outside her immediate family; Loves to play tricks on others, especially those she feels deserve it outside her own amusements; Friendly and open seeming Phobias and/or Fears: Seeing those she cares about being hurt and unable to do anything about it. Likes/Obsessions: Likes to play games, pranks, cuddles, having fun, and figuring out puzzles, which include people aswell. Dislikes/Peeves: Dislikes the Unseelie, unnecessary cruelness, people hurting her family Background Left abandoned out in the dark woods near Vun’Kuddah, Athene was left for dead to fend for herself as a baby when her parents left her. Lucky for her, the Faithful found her and brought her to her brother who recognized her for who she was. Raised in his home, loved and sheltered, Athene grew up to be different than most. Kind almost to a fault, she healed all who asked and even some who were unable to request such assistance. As time went on, she found that she had an affinity with water and loved playing pranks on those around the castle with her gifts. She didn’t know many of the people who worked for Irial, she only met a handful of the ones closest to the family. She saw her nieces and nephews all born and loved her sister-in-law Arael. One day Athene was helping heal her niece, she used all her magic in the healing that she herself fell into a coma. Unable to wake, Athene lived through her own personal hell with her soul in another place full of shadow monsters while her body slept on and only showed the marks of her injuries. Hidden away in a room deep within Vun’Kuddah, no one thought that anyone find her till the day she was kidnapped. Current Status: Currently in Darkest Star Coven, She was awakened by Abel shoving his brother Drak’s conscious mind into the world Athene found herself trapped in. There he saw the blood and her injuries, slapped the diamond and ruby collar around her neck while forcibly pulling her back to the real world. Now awake, she unknowingly torments him at every turn trying to find ways to escape even though she knows the collar will prevent her. Then to keep her more firmly to his side, he forces her to marry him; silencing her throughout the ceremony till it was over and they were wed. Even though they are married, Drak promised her that he wouldn’t touch her unless she asked for him to take what he considered most valuable, though his dragon sometimes seems to have other ideas. So that is where she will stay for now, tormenting him at every chance she gets. Stats Still learning Abilities She is able to manipulate to some degree the five elements, but excels in the water element, healing magics, telekinesis, and glamour. Very little prep time is needed for almost any real effort on her part due to access of a nearly inexhaustible energy source. She can usually, when healing, enter a body or mind at will with permission of the host. As a member of the royal family, she has at her disposal a veritable nightmare army that can be summoned, willing to fight to the death for her. She is a shape shifter, able to assume any shape at will (racial trait).